


Two Morons Fucking In A Locker Room

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys choking on the fears of coming out, finally confide in one another.</p>
<p>then they do it ayy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Morons Fucking In A Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> do not read this im begging you
> 
>  
> 
> also they're like?? 16 or 17? ? maybe 18 idk ? ? oop
> 
> theere isnt a lot of actual sex because i was too busy making bad jokes

Gym class was strenuous, the way Kevin liked it. He wasn't particularly muscular, but for sure, better off than someone like Jonny or Double Dork. He wasn't really interested in that kind of thing, he would rather be a mechanic, but it was still nice running and sweating madly and...

Seeing boy schlong in the locker room.

Wait, what?

Nope, not at all. 

Okay, maybe a little.

He wasn't gay, not a chance. Nope, he was bi, which was still half-gay, and his parents would still be fucking pissed if he came out, like, ever. It was his little secret, kind of like the birth mark on his lower back that looked a lot like a tree. Except a birth mark couldn't get him kicked out of his own house, and a birthmark couldn't get him ostracized from society, or anything like that, really.

He had pretty much memorized what everyone back there looked like from his quick glances, which got creepier the more he thought about it. He did find some interesting things out while doing so, like that Jonny was a trans man, or that Ed was even more disgusting than the human mind could comprehend.

Watching people get changed had become habit. A bad habit, but a habit nonetheless. Nobody seemed to notice, though he did get a suspicious glance from Double D and Rolf every now and then. (Either that, or they were checking him out, too, which was doubtful.)

His gym classes were at the end of the day, with all of the other children in his class. He mostly spent them patrolling around the other students, trying to make them play like real men, since the teacher was much too lenient on that front. They would all come out like drunken college students, flopping off to the lockers with barely a care in the world, dampening their clothes with sweat and dirt as they hauled away to get dressed.

But what was different that one time was that Rolf gave him a tap on the shoulder before they entered.

Rolf, with mud all over his hands, practically oozing sweat and gasping for breath. He was one of Kevin's closest friends, so why would he be talking to him with such a stern expression on his moisture-dotted cheeks? 

"Kev-boy, Rolf would like to have a word with you after the room of dressing is emptied."

"Uh, okay, what for--"

Rolf shushed him immediately.

"It is between Kev-boy and Rolf, capisce?"

"C-capisce."

"Good! We will speak soon." He ran off, and Kevin stood there for a moment, confused as all hell. Rolf always seemed pretty benign, so what in the name of Nazz's third fingernail did he want?

He didn't do much peeking in the locker, since he was too busy worrying about what Rolf's deal was. Did he want to end their friendship or something? Did Ms. Oliversen say he was a bad influence or some shit? He just didn't get it.

He quickly changed out of his gym uniform and holed himself up in the corner, only hearing the background noise of the others talking with each other. Rolf was changing into his Urban Rangers uniform, shooing Jonny and Jimmy off, and saying he'd meet them a bit later.

Before he knew it, the room was empty. All but Rolf and himself remained.

The footsteps came closer to him, Rolf whistling a tune of his homeland to himself, taking his place beside his good, red-capped friend. He cleared his throat, nervously licking his lips, which were surprisingly not very dry.

"Good Kev-boy."

Kevin was surprised as he spoke up, like a deer in the headlights.

"Y-yeah, man? What's the deal?"

"Rolf is having a confession to make."

"Yeeeaaah?"

"Sometimes, when Rolf is in here, cleaning his toenails, he sees Kev-boy giving him the eyeballs."

"Shit." Kevin thought out loud, staring at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look Rolf in the eye. "Y-y'noticed that? Are you for real, dude?"

"Do not underestimate Rolf! He can see all that happens around him! He will--" Rolf stopped himself, clearing his throat. "...Anywho-doodle."

"Doodle?"

"I will-- You are distracting Rolf too much!"

"Sorry, man."

Rolf took a deep breath, his face progressively getting redder in shade.

"Sometimes, he does the same to Kev-boy, yes."

"...Wait, what?"

"Do not frazzle Rolf! You know what he means!"

"So, you, like..."

"Yes, Rolf peeked at Kev-boy bum all year! Does this surprise you?! Rolf is gay! Gay, gay, gay!"

"For me? Like, if I said, 'take off your uniform big boy, let's fuck right now', you would do it?"

"Yes! Even if someone told Rolf they'd give up one million krones for him to do otherwise!"

"...That's dorky as hell."

"Well, you cannot deny you like Rolf either! He knows it like the back of Nana's pantaloons!"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm a bi man, if I'm surrounded by sweaty naked dudes, what the fuck do you expect?"

Rolf huffed a little, biting his lip after that.

"Do you accept these lustful, amorous feelings Rolf feels towards Kev-boy?"

"I, uh..." Kevin nervously tugged on his collar. His parents would be so pissed off if they found out about this, but on the other hand, they didn't really need to find out anything, right? "Promise this'll just be between you and me, bro."

"Yes, Rolf swears on all four of Viktor's hooves! He wouldn't tell a soul, or Nana would cut off his allowance and take Wilfred away!"

"Ditto. Lose the uniform, dork."

Rolf beamed, his cheeks going red with pride. Kevin hated how goddamn cute this kid was. He patted Rolf's cheeks a little, then allowing him to slip out of the uniform. He pulled his sweater off, now baring his slightly pudgy body to the world. Rolf was pretty boney, with a bit of a soft stomach, but not much else. He lacked muscle, and mostly lacked fat as well. 

It was the first time Kevin had seen him up close, in all his glory. His body was littered with bruises and marks, no doubt from his hard work on the farm, and he liked it a lot. He really, really liked everything about Rolf, now that he thought about it. 

"You got lube and shit?"

"Ah, yes, Rolf always comes prepared. Nana is very much against tiny Rolfs running around!" The scrawny Norwegian grabbed his bag, turning it upside down and emptying out many things, including a few condoms and a bottle of water-based lube. Urban Rangers sure do come prepared.

"Alright, uh, good." He tugged his underpants off, kicking them across the floor as though he were in some kind of terrible porno. 

"Sweet mother of Yeshmiyek, your legs are so...bare!"

"Yeah, I shave 'em" Rolf immediately began rubbing his palms all over Kevin's lower legs. "Shit, quit it, that tickles."

"Kev-boy is still ticklish? This pleases Rolf." He grinned, rubbing his cheek all over the surface of Kevin's calf, giggling as though he were 12 years old again and receiving his first love letter. (Not that Rolf ever received any, because girls and boys alike thought he smelled like expired pork.)

"Jeez, quit it! We gotta make this quick, or someone's gonna catch us doin' it in here..."

"Yes, yes. Rolf tops."

"Yeah-- Wait, are you serious."

"Rolf tops, he said." He crossed his arms, looking as serious as ever.

"...If we do this again, I fuckin' top, got it?"

"Understood, Kev-boy! Are you ready to give Rolf the first time he will not forget for all of the krones in Norway?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Don't drag this on too long, bottoming is fucking embarrassing."

"Nothing to be ashamed of! Now bend over, this is how we do it back home." Kevin sighed, flopping over the bench, face down and ass up. His cheeks were hotter than an oven on the highest setting, he was sure of it. His thighs were twitching, too much, and he wished he didn't look so fucking pathetic right now. He felt something cold pour down between his...

"Fuck, Rolf, you don't just pour half a bottle of lube on my ass."

"Right! Use the whole bottle!"

"For fuck's sake..." Kevin buried his face into the wooden bench, trying not to catch Rolf's eye. What the fuck, it was going to get everywhere. It'd probably look like he pissed lube all over the damn floor. After awhile, he heard the telltale sound of the bottle going empty. Rolf nonchalantly tossed it at the wall.

"It'll be thrown away later. Or we can blame head-in-sock Ed-boy."

"I like the way you think."

He felt Rolf's skinny little hands idly play around with his dick, probably as preparation. Rolf had no experience, but then again, Kevin had never experienced it, so it was like heaven in a bottle, or hand, or whatever the fuck. 

"Are you ready for the storm?"

"As ready as I'll ever fucking be."

He heard Rolf unwrapping a rubber, pulling the latex over his cock with excessive care.

"Prepaaaaaare your anus!"

"That is the least erotic thing you could possibly- _holy shit!_ "

Clearly, Rolf did not understand the meaning of 'gentleness', along with not understanding...'lube temperance'. He hit hard, and he liked it, probably because he was sadomasochistic garbage who belonged in the trash. 

Or something like that.

He could pretty much feel every slow, excruciating moment of Rolf backing up, before he rammed right in as hard as he possibly could. For a kid that scrawny, he sure was fucking strong. He was digging his chipped, dirty fingernails into Kevin's...very soft, supple, delicious butt cheeks.

What the fuck is wrong with you, Rolf?

He was hanging over Kevin like a limp blanket, shoving his length into Kevin's backside...over and over and over and over, holy hell, it was like something...something really good that Rolf couldn't think of because his brain was like cheap fucking jell-o in the sun.

"Fuckin' hell, Rolf, you're gonna kill me!"

Rolf didn't respond, instead letting out a loud grunt. His nails clawed down Kevin's chest, and he drank in Kevin's weird moany squeaky noises that just seemed so unlike him. This state of submission, it made the adrenaline rush like mad. 

"Y-you know, Kev-boy..."

"Buhh..."

"If Nana would not strangle Rolf with her massive stockings, he would do this...nnh, every day with Kev-boy...f-for the rest of his...hhah...life..."

"...That's gay as fuck..."

"Rolf is gay as fuck!"

Before he even knew it, he was shooting his load of sticky spunk into the latex condom, his partner following not long after. The two collapsed in a puddle of semen and lube and who the fuck knows what else. Rolf pulled out, slowly but surely, pulling the condom off and drinking the contents like they did back at home. Or maybe he just wanted to taste cum, who really knows at this point.

-

"I knew it all along!"

The braced Ranger Jimmy stood with his ear pressed against the door, now flushed with secondhand embarrassment. Jonny stood not far away from him, toting Plank under his shoulder and laughing like a hyena.

"The janitors even came by and asked if there was a murder being committed! Oh jeez, I can't!"

"I had no idea Rolf would be tho willing to do thuch thingth in our own locker room..."

"Well, you know what we gotta do?" Jonny pulled Jimmy in close, and whispered in his ear. "Tell the whole grade!"

"That'th awful!...I like it."

Jimmy, you sadistic fuck.


End file.
